Fallen Down To Heaven
by Kathlan315
Summary: DeiSaso. The most normal boy in his school, Iwa Deidara who is currently in a relationship with Tobi. Meets a redhead angel with, of course an angelic voice falls down to earth. Read as Deidara's life does a 360 turn by a wounded angel. And his boyfriend has a bad...bad...secrete. Rated T. Maybe M. Boy x Boy.


**Fallen Down To Heaven**

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

* * *

><p>"Destiny will happen today..." <em>What? <em>"You will meet the person of your love life, in a special encounter too..."

I chuckled as I watch Ino put the cards down. "You know I don't believe in magic, fate or whatever, un..." I brushed some of my golden hair away. "Anyways. I'm not on cleaning duty today. I will be going now, un."

"Whatever you say, Deidara..." Ino, my friend giggled. "My predictions are _always _correct. Just wait and see!" She bragged with confidence. Making me roll my eyes.

"I'll wait and see." I said with a snort. Grabbing my backpack and left for the door. Walking down the sidewalk, unaware of a dark shadow in the corner. I hummed softly while looking up. My pools of blue eyes reflected the sky as I see something red, as it shoots down and hits the ground. Only 50 feet away from me.

**CRASH**

"W-What's going on-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before looking over. Running over to the crash, gasping as I see the most stunning figure I've ever encountered. However there was something strange about this person...no, _creature. _I corrected in my head._  
><em>

I stared at the _pair of **wings** _on the back of this creature's back.

_An angel._

The angel sat up. His red like fire caught my eyes, but what caught my eyes more was the blood on his wings. he clutched his wings and whimpered as I hear him whisper. "_Oh Kami...It hurts..." _I didn't understand the language. "_I need to get out of here before a mortal sees..." _He stood up, as if in a hurry to go somewhere.

"Ah. Wait!" I stopped him before he went any farther. Grabbing him by the arms. "Y-You're bleeding, un."

The angel looked at me and hissed in dismay. "Why do you care?" He asked in a silky tone that I understood. Struggling out of my hold and moved back. "What you going to do, pluck my feathers out or sold me in a display box? Hell no." The redhead looked away in disgust as he snarled at me.

I hear his words as my fast turn in disgust as well. "Why in the _world _would I do that, un!?" I asked in horror, shaking my head. "Look, the blood lost is making you talk nonsense. Just let me help you, yeah. I promise I'll let you go when your...wings, healed. I won't let you walk away like this, un."

"And why would I trust you?" He huffed in disbelieve. "The last angel that fell got her feathers plucked out and put on display for many moons until she faded to her death."

I was silent for a while as he hugged himself. I can see the horror on his face as I whispered. "I didn't even know you guys existed..." I frown as I looked down. "...Please...I understand you don't trust me...but please just let me help you..."

The angel looks up at me with purple shimmering in his eyes. As if, reading my mind. "...Alright."

My face washed up with relief. "Come here-" Before I finish, he falls forward. I gasped as I catch him before he hits the ground. Draping my jacket over his wings, not caring if it got blood on it and helps him to my house. Setting him on the couch, watching him having trouble staying awake.

"Lay on your stomach." I say, holding up a first aid tool box. "Let me treat your wings." He rolled over to his stomach and sighed.

"...There's...not a hole in my wing is there?" He asked with a worried tone, but still a silky one.

I smiled. "No, god." I sighed before pausing. Looking at the angel. "...What...Or rather...Did something shot you?"

He sighed before looking away. "...I ...don't know." The redhead looked down sadly. A moment of silence fell between the two of us. I was going to start a conversation but the angel broke the silence first. "...most people would've plucked my feathers out by now."

I frown at what he said. Nodding softly. "...not everyone is so cruel, un...but humans are...not so kind when it comes to..._creatures._" The angel looked up at me as if in disbelieve. I laughed at his expression and chuckled. "What can I say? People are crazy, un."

"You're insulting your own kind."

"It's the truth, un."

I hear him sigh as the door clicked. The sound of a key inserting into the key hole and a twist. The door unlocking as the keys jingled, making a noise. Knowing who's back. I jump up from the couch and grins. A male with one of his eye covered, and red contacts smirk at me.

"Tobi!"

* * *

><p><em>Hi! I'm so sorry for disappearing for...uh...almost 5 months. :P A <strong>TON <strong>of family issues and problems have been happening and stuff. It's just stresssssssssful BUT I am, (or aren't) back with a new story... (sort of) that me and my Danna (Danna and I!) have roleplayed out. SO this story is also created on her behalf and my Danna gets a say in it. So on a side note, if she tells me to take it off...I will because I'm a good brat and she's my Danna._

_Her fanfiction account is 10Danna01, check her out because she's awesome and is the best Danna ever. She writes SasoDei and DeiSaso. :D _

_Read and Review. It makes me happy. :3 -hugs- love you all._

_~Kat_


End file.
